Funfair Fun
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Mike plans a romantic day with Tina, he had been missing her and was looking forward to spending some quality time with his girlfriend. Taking her to a theme park, she has no idea that he is going to propose. He can only dream that she says yes.


Mike woke up and got dressed. He was missing Tina just like he always did. Glancing at his watch he let out a sigh before gelling his hair and giving himself the once over. Dressed in a orange and brown plaid button up and some black jeans and orange sneakers. He smiled broadly at himself in the mirror before heading out to his car. He tapped his pocket and made sure he had his wallet and keys. Unlocking the car, he bolted out of the drive way and started towards Tina's house. He knew it like the back of his hand and was there in minutes. Heading up the steps he knocked for her and waited for her to answer.

As soon as he saw Tina, he felt his heart speed up. Grinning at her like a lunatic, he pulled her in to a kiss dipping her and chuckling at her reaction "you look so beautiful today" he told her happily before taking her head and leading her to his car. Once inside they buckled up and started towards the theme park. It was a beautiful day and Mike was so excited to be spending some time with his Tina, the best thing to ever happen to him in his 17years on this earth. He held her hand the whole drive and kept glancing at her, he hoped she'd love everything he had planned for them today. They soon arrived at the theme park lot and Mike switched off the engine before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss "lets go and have fun baby" he told her with a smile before they got out of the car and headed inside.

They wanted in the queue for their wrist bands and he chuckled as soon as they got them as Tina pulled him towards the biggest roller coaster in the whole park. He was reluctant at first but soon gave in seeing her pout and practically beg him. Mike couldn't help but smile as they took their seats on it and Tina had changed her mind, deciding she didn't want to do this after all. Mike put his arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on her temple pulling her as close as he could get her with the restrictions of the barriers now in place. Feeling the ride jump to life, he smiled. That was before he heard Tina's screams which were painfully loud as the ride got under way. He rubbed her shoulder "its ok baby, it'll be over soon" Mike shouted feeling the wind taking his breath away as the ride reached full speed. Soon it came to a stand still and he sighed seeing how pale his beautiful girlfriend had become. He helped her to her feet, her legs still shaking and kissed her softly as they headed through the crowds. Sitting her at on a near by bench, he went for some candy floss and two hot dogs. He hurried as quickly as he could and soon arrived back with the hot dogs in which they wolfed down and he smiled as he used his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth noticing ketchup there. They drank some soda and Mike tore open the packet of the candy floss. They began to eat some, before Mike leaned in and kissed Tina sharing the sweetness with her as he transferred some from his mouth to hers. They spent the next few hours riding more rides and even went and had some pictures taken in a booth and spent lots of time in the fun house laughing at each other as their bodies changed shape and size. Realizing that time was slipping away, Mike wanted to win Tina a teddy bear before getting her home in time for her curfew. "come on sweetness how about i win you a teddy bear?"

Mike wrapped his arms around her and kissed her over and over again until they reached the booth, It took Mike several goes but he managed it, he had to get three balls inside three buckets without them hitting the rim or coming back out again. He watched as Tina picked the one she wanted and took it off the man, noticing that his lace was untied he took his other hand out of his pocket and bent down to fasten it up. Tina was distracted as she watched a couple arguing near by, it was so like her to want to get in on the gossip. He took the ring he had been saving up so hard for and tied it onto the little ribbon that was in the center of the teddy bears t-shirt. Staying down on one knee he looked up at her and showed her the bear "Tina Cohen-Chang, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" he held his breath as he waited for her answer. His heart was being frantically fast in his chest and everything seemed to be going in super slow motion. The look on Tina's face was one of pure shock, in fact she looked speechless. Mike knew he loved her and it was time he committed to her in a more serious way. He could never imagine going through life without her and if she said yes to marrying him, he knew he wouldn't have too.


End file.
